The purpose of this research has been to design metal complexes that will have many properties of metallo-enzymes - especially their catalytic activities and stereospecificities in binding certain substrates. We have a good understanding of metal complex catalysis of amino acid esters, and have begun studies of metal complex binding of optically active amino acids. Also we are examining the metal-ion catalyzed racemization of amino acids.